Yuki, The Knight's Protector
by Bunt22
Summary: Sora has been defeated by Shoujou and lost her princesses, all except Yuki. Yuki is worried that Sora will lose the drive to free the girls from their oppression and allows her feelings to show through. However, this may be exactly what Sora needs.Yuri


_So this story takes place just after Sora rushes to find El and ends up being defeated by Shoujou and losing all her weapons/princesses bar one, Yuki. _

_Throughout reading this series I always hoped that Sora and Yuki would end up together. This happens to lead directly from the ending of the end of chapter 17._

_Just for those of you who don't like anything to graphic or ecchi, this isn't for you. This story is graphic and contains explicit yuri content so be warned!_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave comments._

_Shitsurakuen and it's characters are not my property, this is purely a fan fic I don't intend to infringe on any copyight etc._

_3 3 3 3_

Sora had been defeated by Shoujou, leaving Yuki as the only weapon in her possession. Sora, exhausted and injured in her defeat, was taken to the infirmary where she lay in restless unconsciousness. The seal weapons were all now in the possession of the Student Council, the boys, the enemy. The path ahead looked bleak but Yuki gazed upon Sora with hopeful eyes.

Sora's dreams were plagued by her defeat. The Evil Prince snatches her princesses away from her as she lies helpless to save them. She can see the crying, pleading faces of her princesses fade away one by one but fight as she might she cannot reach them in time. She is too weak and the path ahead has become blurry. She isn't worthy of their belief and their hope. What is the point if she cannot save them?

In her comatose state Yuki noticed Sora stir and scrunch up her face in agony. At first Yuki panicked and thought that maybe Sora's injuries must be worse than anticipated if they are causing her so much pain. Then Sora spoke:

"Why, they believe in me…Yet I couldn't protect the princesses… Why… Wh-y…"

Sora's anguish was revealed through her mutterings. The emotional pain she felt made clear from the discomfort shown on her face. Yuki felt a pang of despair for her beautiful Knight. She shouldn't have to feel such pain, not after all the good she has done. What if she has decided to give up?

Yuki wasn't sure if the sleeping Sora could hear her or if it would even help but she gently took Sora's face in her hands. Her skin was soft, her hair silky and smooth between Yuki's fingers. Yuki caressed her beloved Knight's anguished face, hoping that somehow she could feel Yuki's hope and affection for her.

"It's alright Sora sama," She soothes, stroking her cheek and gazing upon her tenderly. "There is still a straight path…"

Yuki marvelled at her protector's striking face as she tried to soothe her. The other princesses were gone but she still remained. Now, in Sora's time of need, it was up to Yuki to protect her.

"As you walk down this great path, they are not allowed to go beside you, but…"

Yuki trailed off. Sora's face seemed at ease once more, to her relief. Yuki leaned forward and breathed in Sora's scent. It always comforted her, always made her feel so safe and calm. Yuki brought her face even closer to Sora's. Her lips were inches away from her own. Those lips that Yuki had dreamed of kissing and yearned to caress were so close she could nearly feel them against hers. Yuki could feel her breath quickening. Her heart pounded in her chest, yearning for her to close the tiny gap between the two girls. Yuki's gaze fell upon the small 'x' shaped scar on Sora's forehead. She had gotten it when saving her first princess Sora had told her. Images of Sora fighting so hard for her princesses, and of Yuki's own weapon being destroyed so easily, filled Yuki's mind.

Suddenly, she felt a pang of guilt inside her chest and let go of Sora's face. She sank back onto the ground, her head bowed. She believed so dearly in the princess but she herself was a useless weapon. She would be no good to Sora, she didn't deserve her knight. She certainly didn't deserve to steal a kiss from the knight who saved princesses and asked for nothing in return.

"Please…"

Yuki whipped her gaze back to Sora, who she thought must be talking in her sleep again. Sora's eyes were wide open now though. Her head was turned to look at Yuki. Yuki's heart felt as if it was about to burst through her. She blushed a deep crimson. How long had Sora been awake? Had she seen Yuki lean in and nearly kiss her?

"Please," Sora continued. She raised a hand up with difficulty as if to reach up to Yuki's ashamed face, but found it too difficult. "I want you to…"

Yuki was confused. Sora's eyes were pleading with her, but why? Did she want Yuki to keep believing in her? Or was it that she wanted her to reassure her again? Yuki placed her hand gingerly on Sora's shoulder, still confused and forgetting her own embarrassment. Sora's eyes were full of despair, the hope she usually emanated now a dull light receding away inside of her. Yuki opened her mouth to speak but Sora cut her off.

"Yuki, please, kiss me…"

Sora took Yuki's hand in her own and then placed it upon her chest. Yuki was in shock. These were words that she had never expected to hear Sora utter to her. She could feel Sora's heart beating inside her chest, despite her weak state it was racing. Yuki raised her gaze to meet Sora's and could clearly see the despair that was encompassing her. She had just lost all of her other princesses, she had failed them. Sora needed Yuki right now.

Yuki leant in towards Sora again, her whole body shaking with nerves. Sora raised her head slightly to meet her and Yuki felt their lips lock and all of her nerves dance at the touch. They remained that way for a moment and then Yuki parted Sora's lips slightly with her own allowing room for their tongues to caress each other.

Yuki breathed hard as she kissed her protector. She was in pure ecstasy. Sora too felt the same and arched her back towards Yuki as she kissed her with an urgency that Yuki had never felt before. Yuki kissed Sora back with the same amount of passion. Yuki placed her free hand beneath the arch of Sora's back and held her to her body as she climbed onto the bed and on top of Sora, sliding one leg between hers. Sora broke their kiss briefly to moan slightly at the touch of Yuki's thigh against her groin. Then she proceeded to scrabble at the blanket between herself and her princess's body.

Yuki got the point and leant back, ripping the blanket off of Sora and onto the floor to reveal her Knight wearing only a shirt and her underpants. Yuki felt a warmth growing just beneath her stomach. Her breathing was becoming jagged and irregular just as Sora's had become. She placed her leg between Sora's again, purposefully letting it rub against Sora's underwear. Sora arched her back and let out a whimper before clenching her thighs against Yuki's, keeping her leg in place pressed against Sora. The knight reached up and pulled Yuki back completely on top of her. Sora bit Yuki's lip sensually and kissed her on the mouth before continuing along her jaw line and down her neck.

Yuki felt herself to be momentarily paralyzed by the sensation. This was totally unexpected. A kiss was one thing but Sora seemed to be looking for much more from Yuki. Yuki wanted this to continue but she couldn't help but feel shocked by the sudden nature of everything that was happening.

Sora stopped kissing her neck and lay back on the bed. Her chest heaved and there was a bead of sweat making its way down between her visible cleavage. Yuki wondered if all this exertion was okay for Sora in her weakened state. Sora began to unbutton her own shirt but Yuki placed her hand on hers to stop her.

"You're weak Sora, maybe…" Yuki began but the look of despair and need written across Sora's face stopped her. That and the fact that Yuki could feel Sora's warmth on her thigh made it hard for her to resist.

"It's okay," Sora said, wrapping one arm around Yuki's neck. "If you don't want to its okay but I'm alright, I promise."

Emotionally, Yuki knew this wasn't the case but she trusted Sora to know what she needed. Yuki opened the buttons on the rest of Sora's shirt and then lifted her slightly to remove it and her bra. Yuki's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Sora's naked breasts. Sora just smiled weakly at Yuki, urging her to continue. Yuki took Sora's soft and supple breast in her hand and kneaded it gently. Sora sighed happily and kissed Yuki's lips hungrily before Yuki broke the kiss to let her tongue run over Sora's stiff nipples. Both Yuki and Sora moaned with pleasure and Sora raised her hips in a slow thrusting motion, allowing herself to feel Yuki's thigh push against her, a spasm of pleasure rushing through her. Sora's thrusting became quicker and more regular and Yuki's heart pounded like a drum at the feel of Sora's warm flesh gyrating beneath her.

Yuki dared to run her hand down Sora's side as she kissed her and placed her hand on top of Sora's underwear gently, testing if it was ok to do so. For a moment Yuki thought this may have been the wrong move as Sora stopped her thrusting and pulled away from her lips to look at her. Then Sora opened her legs wide in encouragement. Yuki still hesitated. She had dreamt and fantasized about this moment ever since Sora had saved her. She had never anticipated being this nervous.

Sora reached up a hand and cupped Yuki's breast, squeezing lightly and rubbing the bulge of Yuki's nipple through her shirt. Yuki felt her nerves fade into the background as pleasure took over. She rubbed Sora gently through her underwear for a moment. Sora raised her hips longingly and Yuki slipped her hand underneath the soft fabric to feel the wet, pulsating flesh beneath.

Sora was rushing towards ecstasy as Yuki rubbed her wet flesh and then inserted two of her fingers deep inside her, thrusting them forth in regular motion. She could feel herself being completely immersed in the pleasure of the moment and yearned to release around Yuki's exploring fingers.

Yuki too could feel herself climaxing as Sora caressed her breasts with her hands. She then ripped open Yuki's shirt and sucked and teased her nipple with her mouth. Yuki couldn't help herself from wanting to join Sora in her pleasure and let her free hand venture down beneath her own underwear. However, this proved difficult for Yuki to continue so she removed her fingers from Sora's warmth and moved down to let her tongue taste and explore her instead. Sora's thrusting continued as her pleasure increased even more than she could have ever imagined.

After a few minutes Sora could hold on no longer. She let out long moan and shouted Yuki's name as Yuki's tongue licked and flicked her over the edge. Yuki too felt herself release as she hear Sora shout out her name and felt her whole body go rigid and arch beneath her.

Yuki climbed up to the same level as Sora on the bed and wrapped her arm around her. The two girls lay panting beside each other for a few minutes. Then Yuki kissed Sora's cheek and did up her shirt before placing the blanket back over her. Sora smiled weakly at her princess who caressed her face.

"Thank you…" Sora managed to say as she clearly began to slip back into unconsciousness. "Thank you for believing in me…"

Yuki lay beside her knight and reflected on the amazing thing that had just happened. She gazed upon her beautiful Knight as she slept peacefully and thought of how hard these next few days were going to be for her. It was up to Yuki now to protect Sora from herself. She couldn't let her stop believing in herself. Then all would be lost.

Yuki got up slowly from the bed as not to wake up Sora. Even if she was a useless weapon, perhaps she would be able to help her knight in other ways. She would help her to realise her own potential and keep her on the path of justice. After all, sometimes even the knight of the story needs a protector along the way.

_3 3 3 3_


End file.
